Safe and Sound
by jemsrwe
Summary: A new war is raging and Clary and Jace both can only take so much. Jace figures out ways to help soothe Clary and on the way, help himself. songfic to Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. Set Two years after CoG, does not follow CoFA. OOC


_**Ok, my sister and I are in love with this song! She purchased it and now I can't stop listening to it. The idea for this came to me on the bus, while listening to this song. It's kinda short, sorry for that, but I think that the shortness works for this kind of fanfiction. This is my first Songfic so please don't judge me to harshly. **_

_**Oh and by the way, the song is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift featuring the Civil Wars. It's on the official Hunger Games Soundtrack. I had my sister read it and she says to listen to the song while reading! She think's that it helps set the mood, and it is also just a beautiful song :) I love Taylor Swift... Her music rocks! XD**_

**_Disclaimer_**_**: Characters belong to Cassandra Clare and Music Lyrics belong to Taylor Swift and whoever else helped in creating the beautiful song.**_

_FlashBack_

Tears were streaming down her face and soaking his shirt, but he didn't mind, he felt like crying to. But he needed to stay strong. He just let her cling to him while he did his best to soothe her. He wished Isabelle were with him to help, but he didn't know where any of the Lightwoods were.

He wanted to go and look for them, to make sure everything, just to tell them one more time that he loved them and to make sure that they were okay.

"Please," her speaking startled him, she had not spoken to him in a few hours, and he was content in the silence of the cave. Jace looked down and tears were still streaming down her face. "Please stay with me." Jace was startled, how did she know what he was thinking?

She started sobbing again, burying her face in his chest, "I can't lose anyone else."

"I'll never let you go," he soothed. It broke his heart to see her so broken and fearing. In the beginning she was strong, and wanted to fight, but after Jocelyn died, some of her fire died with her, more with Luke's death and almost completely when Simon died.

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go, _

He feared that Simon's death would be the end, that it almost killed her light, and her will to survive.

_,when all those shadows almost killed your light._

She kept crying, clinging onto Jace like she was the only one keeping her here with him, and if she let go, he would leave her to.

After a while Clary spoke again, "Don't leave me here alone."

"I promise," he vowed to her and himself, "I won't."

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone,_

**Present**

Clary slept soundly in the bed that they haven't shared in over a year, they had either been hiding in a cave, or in the protective shelter in the heart of the city, but Jonathan was dead now, a group of his followers turned on him and made sure he was dead.

Jonathans death didn't settle Jace's need to kill him though. Jace wanted revenge, and for him to have a slow painful death, and Jace would make him remember all of the terrible things that he had done, and Jace would make sure that he died with those thoughts in his mind. But all of that is gone, its in the past and Jace needed to keep that in mind.

_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight._

Jace scooted to the end of the bed and looked out at the city. Idris would never be the same, two battles in fewer than four years? They didn't even have enough time to fix a part of the city from the last battle. There would be no way for them to fix this city now.

Jace looked back at Clary, she was sleeping soundly, the first time in as long as he could remember. She would always go to bed frightened. But he would always tell her the words each night, like a lullaby.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. The morning light, you and I will be safe and sound._

He gazed back out the window; the usual black sky was red, from everything burning.

**Flashback**

"Clary," Jace said softly, "Don't you dare look out the window." He kept catching her trying to sneak a peak, just to see what was going on. If she looked, she would lose her light again, that slowly, she was gaining back. He was at the window on the other side of the room, he tried to keep his voice low enough but loud enough so she could hear him.

He slowly made his way to the corner that she occupied, careful not to step on any sleeping bodies. Being in an actual building was nice, but he missed the privacy that the cave gave them.

As he neared she whispered, "Please just tell me what it looks like."

He came to where she was and sat down, he cradled her in his arms, "Darling, everything's on fire."

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire._

Clary closed her eyes and tears that he didn't even know were there spilled over.

"Shhh," Jace soothed. As he was rubbing he back and saying calming words, loud blasts sounded and the sounds of demons came in from the outside. Clary squeezed herself even closer to him and cried even more. Jace hated seeing her so broken when she was usually so strong.

_The war outside our door keeps raging on._

"Clary, remember the words I say each night?" He asked Clary looked up and nodded. "Remember them, even if one day I might not be home and you need to be comforted, it'll remind you of me."

_Hold on to the lullaby even when music's gone, gone._

**Present**

"Jace?" Jace turned around to see Clary staring at him, fear in her eyes. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's just fine," He crawled back up to the top of the bed and wrapped Clary in his arms and kissed her lightly on her lips.

"Jace, will you please say those words? One day, you need to put music to them."

Jace just smiled and did as she said, he would do anything for the love of his life.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now The morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound._

The words hung in the air, but they knew they would both be Safe and Sound.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So please tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it :D <strong>_

_**I also have an idea about a Simon/Isabelle or Simon/Maia fic...Should I do it? Its baised on the song We are young by Fun. Ft. Janelle Monae. Its a really good song :)**_

_**Please Review, It would make my day :D**_


End file.
